Ash vs Robert! Learning a Tough Lesson!
by QMDisneyPokemon14
Summary: The Next Gym Battle Episode as Q, Marc and Ash areived in Radiator Springs!


As the commentators start After a successful win as Q defeated Robert and received her first Disney region Gym Badge! And now it will be Ash's turn to challenge him what will be in store for our hero?" This episode starts off with a flashback from . The narrator tells of Q's victory. Now asks if Marc will watch Pikachu as he will use different Disneymon to Robert!

As Q saying Marc is right Ash you should definitely use other Disneymon rather than Pikachu! Before a fight Robert out. Q tells Ash that she's already battled Robert and advises him to be careful, because Robert is most likely to change his Strategy against you. Naturally, Robert tells Ash that's he's ready to go and for him to give it all he's got. Ash is ready to battle straight away, but Robert tells Ash that both he and his Disneymon have been through a tough battle and requests that they battle the next day, to which Ash agrees still determined to show Robert that he's going to win that gym badge. Before they go, Robert gives Ash a Brand New Disneymon, Lightning McQueen, As Ash is thrilled to be given Disneymon for his upcoming battle.

Meanwhile, are at a museum, plotting to steal some 'cool stuff'. suggests that first that figure out interesting facts about Pokémon first. As they gazed in awe at a colossal structure of Stanley, they are approached by a man named David, who is a Disneymon and A Tour guide of Radiator Springs.

When inquiring where the trio would like to see, they all respond by saying the Show The Cozy Cone Structure. gladly takes them to it. On the way, he explains that the Radiator Springs is split into two parts. The main part houses the exhibits, whereas the second part holds many places to do research. He explains that in the research part of the Town, they study the Disneymon and their abilities to learn more about them. They then learn the Disneymon and learns it's history about it in this special environment.

Back with the gang, we see Ash and company healing up there Disneymon at The Disneymon center! Ash is choosing which Disneymon he is going to use against Robert for his battle . Marc tells Ash that is the only one of his Disneymon Donald, who has an advantage against Steel types. Ash agrees, so Donald is up. Ash also knows that Lightning McQueen's Bulldoze and Flik Brick Break are against Steel types, so it's decided that Donald, Lightning McQueen and Flik will be the ones to battle. While those three are happy, Pikachu is extremely upset that he's being left out, and Ash apologises and promises he'll get to go up next time. Marc mentions to Ash that Q's victory over Robert was mostly due to the speed and smart strategy of her Disneymon. Ash agrees, and wonders what he'll do during his match.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket are plotting to steal the Cozy Cone Structure. Team Rocket thinks back to when Dr. David showed them Importance info about the Cozy Cone. He mentions that Sally Disneymon, often visits and stays there the night,Which helps set up a devious plot for Team Rocket to steal the Cone with Sally inside.

The episode switches to Ash's battle against Robert. After the rules are stated, Ash is sure that he will Defeat Robert and earn his first gym badge, but he surprising starts off with His Strongest Disneymon Red is first this time, Surprised Marc and Q were, who expected Robert to save Red for last as he did with Q. Ash decides to start things off with Flik, hoping to win using his speed. The referee begins the match, and Ash commands Flik to use Quick Attack Flik jumps into the air, spinning himself into a ball. Q notes the smart move by Ash, getting Flik into the air should give him an advantage with Red stuck on the ground. Robert tells Red to use and Red surprises everyone by speeding to maximum Speed, helping it get the require jump into the air and hitting Flik in the stomach with Headbutt, negating Quick Attack. After Flik hits the ground, Robert has Red use Flamethrower Ash is able to keep Flik out of harm's way with . However Red easily gets rid of all the Flik illusions, so Ash decides to go on the attack with Bug Buzz sending Red reeling back. Ash now has Flik try another Quick Attack so Robert has Red counter with . Both attacks collide, causing a massive explosion. However Flik comes out of it the worst, as he flies into Ash's arms . Ash recalls Flik for some rest and decides to use Lightning McQueen next.

Right off the bat, Ash has Lightning McQueen to use Heavy Slam and Robert commands Red to dodge and use Zen Headbutt. Although Red successfully avoids the Heavy Slam, Lightning McQueen strikes back with Double Edge landing a direct hit and knocking Red backwards and smashing down one of the rocks on the Gym floor. Ash believes that should finish Red off, however it surprises him by quickly getting back on its feet and using Headbutt. Lightning McQueen tries to dodge and use Heavy Slam by Speed jumping into the air but Red Speed jumps as well, hitting McQueen and canceling out the attack. McQueen tries to use Heavy Slam again but is thwarted by Red's Zen Headbutt. Again, Red uses Headbutt on McQueen, knocking it to the ground.

Worried, Marc and Q hold hands showing and believing Ash has already lost. However, McQueen suddenly shows his fighting spirit by letting off a powerful Flash Cannon in the air, making Q and Marc feeling relieved.

Ash tells McQueen to use Double Edge while Red is told to counter with . However, McQueen dodges it and successfully lands Double Edge on Red's head. Amazingly, despite all of the damage, Red still manages to recover and stay in the battle. Robert then tells Red to use Hydro Pump, a move he didn't use in the battle against Q. Ash, too, took a chance, and countered with despite the risk of . The two scream towards each other full of power and collide, causing a massive explosion and injuring both Disneymon.

Ash decides that McQueen needs to be recalled for now and sends out Donald. Ash begins with Aqua Jet, how Red fires back with Hydro Pump which traps Donald in the vortex. Donald however is quick enough to break out of the Vortex and uses Brick Break on Red's Head. Red then uses Zen Headbutt, and scores a direct hit sending Donald flying. Red is then told to use Flamethrower, and it scores a direct hit on Donald causing minimal damage. However Donald is able to survive the hit and, on Ash's command, uses Water Gun. This time, it hits dead on, sending Red crashing through a rock on the battlefield and finally knocking it out. Ash is happy with Donald, but doesn't allow himself to celebrate knowing that he went through far too much to knock out only one Disneymon.

Robert sends out Fillmore as his second Disneymon, while Ash keeps Donald in. Donald is told to use Water Gun, but Fillmore is speedy enough to dodge the attack and is told to use which scores a direct hit on Donald and knocks it out, having suffered massive damage already from Red's Flamethrower.

Ash sends out McQueen again, but McQueen is already exhausted and damaged from the battle against Red and Marc knows that McQueen won't last long. Fillmore uses , countering McQueen's Heavy Slam and causing an explosion causing both Disneymon damage, however it's McQueen who comes out of it the worst.

Ash is struggling, knowing that the only move that's any good against Fillmore is Fillmore... then suddenly gets a flash of inspiration and tells McQueen to use Flash Cannon on the field. Fillmore attempts Double-Edge however the debris from McQueen's attack hits Fillmore causing the move to fail. Ash is happy, and for a few seconds it actually seems McQueen may be able to turn the match around. Ash then tells McQueen to use Volt Tackle, but Fillmore is told to use . Fillmore fires the Screech, stopping McQueen in his tracks for a few seconds before sending him flying to nearby rocks. McQueen tries to get back up, but it turns out that Screech pushed him over the edge and he faints. The referee declares McQueen is unable to battle, therefore the match is over with Robert the winner, meaning no Badge for Ash. As Ash picks up his exhausted partner, So Marc and Q tells Ash and gives him credit him for trying, but Q says "sorry ash but next time you have to plan your strategy better !

And so, the episode ends with Ash's first Disney region defeat as he knows he needs to pick up the pace if he's going to defeat Robert!

As commentators starts, "Ending in a crushing defeat, Ash has indeed loss his first Gym Battle in Disney Region to Robert and Now Ash has to regroup and think of a strategy to win against him, Questions remain, Will Ash be able to get his rematch and Win his first Disney Region Gym Badge? Stay Tuned!! As the journey through the Disney Region continues!! To Be Continued!!..."


End file.
